


Under the Sign of the Dancing Unicorn

by Doctor Comstock (ArabellaMoxie)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dungeons & Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMoxie/pseuds/Doctor%20Comstock
Summary: Vicenzo had a pretty good idea of what would happen that night as soon as Sir Roderick said, "The priestess stays with me."
Relationships: Roderick the Paladin/The Priestess
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Vicenzo Watches Sir Roderick and the Priestess

Vicenzo had a pretty good idea of what would happen that night as soon as Sir Roderick said, "The priestess stays with me."

In fact, Vicenzo had possessed a nigh-prophetic vision of the future as soon as they had hauled the priestess from her collapsing temple, all of them still covered in the ichor of the giant demon-snake she had summoned to protect the talisman of her forever-dying god. Brushing off some of the dust, Vicenzo had turned to see Sir Roderick clutching the talisman in one hand and the priestess -- her eyes shut, her robes in such disarray that one rosy breast was visible -- in his other meaty hand, and Vicenzo had thought, _Right, that figures._

As a result, as they stood in the front room of the town's third best inn, _The Dancing Unicorn_ , Vicenzo felt no surprise when Sir Roderick rumbled, "The priestess stays with me." 

Still, he could not resist saying, "Sure, makes sense, cheaper that way, gotta watch our pennies. Should Daniel and I also plan to bunk up and share a room?" 

Roderick gave him a dangerous look, but before he could say anything, Daniel was coughing gently into one fist. 

"No need of that," said the third member of their company. "I won't be staying here tonight. I must go confer with the Council." 

"Pity," Vicenzo said blandly. "Think of the savings that we could have enjoyed." 

"Yes, yes," Daniel said, which is what he always said when he was not actually listening to someone. "I will see you gentlemen tomorrow." 

He did not acknowledge the priestess, who was -- of course -- standing with them. She did not acknowledge him either. She had been utterly silent on the ride into town, and the men had not spoken directly to her either. 

Perhaps she knew what awaited her when they finally reached King Turlane's court, where she would be surrendered to his royal and inexorable justice. 

"Well, glad that's settled," Vicenzo said, rubbing his hands together briskly and not returning Rodrigo's burning glare. "Time for some extremely deep and uninterrupted sleep." 

* * *

The thing about _The Dancing Unicorn_ was that Vicenzo had stayed there before, unlike Rodrigo. And unlike Rodrigo, Vicenzo knew that the room adjoining Rodrigo's room -- the room that, surprise surprise, Vicenzo had arranged for himself -- had a tiny, inconspicuous little peep-hole. 

(Vicenzo had learned this fact on a previous visit, during an early morning encounter in which he had ended up fingering the maid responsible for checking the fire burning in every guest's room. On that particular morning, many fires ended up burning low in many guestrooms, because the little freckled maid had been lying on Vicenzo's bed, her skirts hiked up to her hips and her legs thrown open as Vicenzo pressed first two and then three fingers inside her. 

"A peep-hole?" he had asked, watching her arch her back and push herself harder against his hand. "But why?"

"Dunno," she had panted. "One of the past innkeeps must have been something of a pervert."

"Who else knows about it?" Vicenzo asked. 

"Just me," she had said. "Found it when I was dusting and took down the paintings. Don't think anyone else has ever found it." 

"Marvelous," Vicenzo had said, and because he had been so pleased with her, he added his pinky finger to the collection that had already accumulated in the maid's cunt, and she let out a most gratifying groan.)

On this occasion, Vicenzo lost no time in moving to the adjoining wall and lifting away a dull painting of insipid roses. Beneath it, as promised, lay a little hole illuminated with candlelight from the opposite room. 

(Vicenzo was no fool. He had lit no light in his own room, and there would be no betraying pinprick gleam appearing in the wall to indicate to Roderick that he was being observed.) 

Vicenzo lowered his eye to the hole and greedily looked through. 

* * *

Roderick had wasted no time, Vicenzo could see. The paladin was standing in the middle of the room, and he was already unbuckling his belt. 

The priestess knelt before him -- no doubt (Vicenzo thought) pushed there by the gallant Roderick. 

Roderick pulled down his pants, and then the largest cock that Vicenzo had ever seen sprang forth, already half-erect, red, and throbbing. 

If Vicenzo had not been terrified of being caught, he would have uttered a low whistle. What a fucking monster Roderick had been concealing between his legs! No wonder all the tavern wenches winced when they saw him coming down the street. No wonder he ignored the vow of celibacy that all paladins were supposed to follow. Who could blame him, considering the burden of that thick and hungry friend?

"Take it," Roderick said curtly to the kneeling woman. "Suck." 

_Ah, Roderick, what poetry_ , Vicenzo thought, but he was already quietly unbuckling his own pants and taking out his own cock. _What sweet nothings._

The priestess opened her mouth and took the round tip of Roderick's penis into her mouth. She looked up at him as she began to give it little wet kisses, kisses that got wetter and wetter until little threads of saliva were visible, swinging like gossamer threads between her suckling mouth and Roderick's flushed and elongating member. 

_Holy shit_ , Vicenzo thought, grasping himself and begin to stroke up and down. _There is a woman who knows how to suck a cock. Did she do that in her temple? Is that why her god is represented with one eye?_

Roderick, however, seemed unimpressed. "Deeper," he growled, and he thrust his hips forward to demonstrate. 

The priestess gagged loudly, and drool ran down the corner of her mouth. 

"More," Roderick said impatiently, and he abruptly grabbed her head and began thrusting himself into her mouth. The noise of Roderick fucking her face was loud and obscene -- but the priestess did not lift her hands from where they were planted on her knees. She gagged loudly, a gargle accompanying every slap of Roderick's balls against her chin, but she did not move and she did not resist. 

Vicenzo squeezed his own cock, up and down, up and down, and thought, _what a goddamn waste, if that were me, I would suck on those beautiful tits and lick that pink cunt and make that woman scream my name until she has forgotten the very face of her forever-dying god._

Roderick's movements became erratic and jittery, and then he uttered a deep and tell-tale groan. ( _Fuck, fuck_ , Vicenzo thought, speeding up his own pace with his own hand on his own cock. _Where is your stamina, Roderick? Where is your durability?_ )

When Roderick pulled back, white liquid leaked down the corner of the priestess' mouth. 

"Swallow it," Roderick said, yawning. 

The priestess obediently swallowed. 

_Ahhh, yes, ahh_ , Vicenzo thought, finally coming himself, just in the nick of time. 

And then he thought _ahhhhhh_ again, for an entirely different reason, because the priestess -- lifting a hand to wipe away Roderick's cum from the corner of her mouth -- had turned to look directly in the direction of the peep-hole and Vicenzo.

And then an unfamiliar voice said, silently in his mind: _I could be persuaded to let you suck these tits and lick this cunt and make me forget the very name of my god._

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ , Vicenzo thought, scrabbling in the dark to find the bad painting of roses and hang it back over the peep-hole. _Fuck! Fuck!_


	2. Daniel Meets Maester Applecore's Busty Daughter

Daniel gazed morosely at the darkened windows of Maester Applecore's shop. Despite the late hour, he had hoped he would find the elder wizard still at his place of business, grinding powders and shouting irritable instructions to his wife about the rate at which she was stirring their latest potion -- but, alas. The store appeared dark, and silent, and empty. 

Even so, Daniel stepped up to the front door and raised his hand to knock. If Maester Applecore was not at his shop, then he was at home -- on the outskirts of town, a long hike from here. Daniel was tired. He wanted to pass along his information to a higher-ranking member of the Council and then be done with it. He did not want to walk all the way to Maester Applecore's house. He wanted -- rather desperately -- to find Maester Applecore here, against all odds, in this silent and unpromising shop. 

_Please, please, please_ , Daniel thought. 

He brought his knuckles to rap against the door -- and the unlatched door swung open. 

"Hmm," Daniel said. He wondered if he had just stumbled across a scene of foul play. (God damn it.) But perhaps, he thought optimistically as he stepped across the threshold, Maester Applecore (or wife) had simply forgotten to close the door properly. Perhaps, he thought with even more optimism, they were still here in the shop. 

If Roderick had been there, Daniel knew that the meat-headed paladin would have drawn his great sword and advanced grimly into the shadowy shop, perhaps while bellowing challenges to the Dark Arts. And if little Vicenzo had been there, he would have scaled the building or found a side window to slide through, as neat and nimble as you please. 

But Daniel was merely Daniel, and so he merely stuck his hands in his pockets as he ambled deeper into the shop. 

He found himself standing in the darkened front room filled with jumbles of glassware and alembics. But there was a light visible: a thin bar of candlelight shining under a closed door on the other side of the room. 

"Applecore?" Daniel tried saying, his optimism fluttering low again. "Are you about, Applecore?" 

There was no response. The light shining under the closed door did not alter or go out. 

Daniel walked forward, delicately picking his way past tables and barrels and who-knew-what-else. "Applecore? Are you...here?" 

He pushed open the closed door and came into the lit room. A pair of bright green eyes lifted to meet him. 

"Oh," Daniel said, stopping short in some confusion. "Er, hello, Briony. I, um, didn't know you were home. I--I'm looking for your father. Sorry I barged in. Wasn't sure anyone was here. Though I did call out, you know!" 

Briony Applecore, eldest daughter of Maester Applecore, was leaning against a desk in the candlelit backroom. There was an open book in her hand. She had hair that the court bards might have compared to flames (although Briony, ever-prosaic, would have compared it to carrots) and skin that those same bards would have called alabaster (though Briony, if asked, would have probably said "like cheese curds.") 

Daniel felt his usual confusing welter of emotions at seeing Briony -- between his legs, his traitorous little cock was stirring awake -- but he also felt a high note of alarm. He needed to give his message to Maester Applecore, but he absolutely couldn't let Briony know about it. 

She was a few years younger than Daniel, and Daniel -- like the rest of the Council -- had spent most of his long acquaintance with Applecore being aggravated by the tart, stubborn (Briony would have said "bull-headed") teenaged daughter of Applecore, who was forever butting her head into Council business and making her opinions heard when her silence was devoutly wished. 

The Council's general frustration with Briony only increased when she went through a belated and dramatic bout of puberty. One day, Briony had been gangly and stick-thin and acne-marked; seemingly overnight, she had bloomed into full-out womanhood: round-hipped and big-breasted and thoroughly, ripely desirable. 

Thus, whenever Briony self-importantly intruded onto Council affairs (even though she was not yet a member of the Council), the members of the Council were agitated both by Briony's presumption and also by their own members, twitching rebelliously within their trousers and hose whenever the voluptuous young woman appeared to berate them. 

It had been a year or two since Daniel had last seen Briony. Her father had finally packed her off to be formally trained at the Academy, and the Council members had collectively given a sigh of relief that she would be aggravating the Academy wizards for a change.

"Your father agreed to look over one of my incantations, haha, you know, I'm having a hard time with it, but I suppose that's just how it goes, anyway, I really must talk to him, but it's nothing urgent, but I'd rather get it done tonight, you know. Is he here? Is he home?" Daniel attempted to look cool and unconcerned and failed utterly. 

Briony had regarded Daniel expressionlessly with emerald eyes during his flustered recitation, but at last she cocked her head and said, in her low husky voice, "You've just missed my father. He stepped out to run an errand. But he'll be back soon, if you wish to wait." 

"Oh!" Daniel said, brightening. "I say, that would be excellent, Briony. I'm so glad I caught him before he went home."

"Yes," Briony said, and a slow smile curved her lips upward. In her presence, Daniel felt himself becoming, as always, flummoxed and tongue-tied.

In her absence, he tended to masturbate furiously and single-mindedly, beating off in his lonely bedroom as he imagined her bare breasts bouncing under waves of crimson hair as she arched her back and cried--

"I'm glad you caught him too," Briony was saying, a creamy dimple appearing on one cheek, and Daniel felt his dick stirring more insistently, more purposefully, more hungrily. He was wearing the dark robes of a Council member, so he knew his erection was not apparent to Briony -- but even so, he immediately turned his back and pretended to scan the dusty books on the shelf in front of him. It had been a long and difficult day; he felt no desire to conclude it by humiliating himself in front of Briony and her acid tongue. 

"I'll just, uh, just entertain myself," he said, his voice squeaky. "Didn't mean to keep you from whatever you're doing. Don't mind me! You're back from the Academy on a visit, I suppose? Have they let out the term for the harvest festival?" 

"Something like that," came Briony's voice. There was a slight scraping noise and a rustle of fabric. 

"Gosh," Daniel said inanely. His dick was throbbing, and he desperately wanted Maester Applecore to come home so that he could deliver his message and escape his bewitching daughter, who seemed even more desirable than she had been the last time Daniel had seen her. 

_Quieter as well_ , a little voice inside Daniel pointed out. _Less sarcastic. More mysterious. Different._

Later, free from the distractions of an inconvenient erection, Daniel would wish he had listened to this little voice -- but now, with all the blood streaming away from his brain, he merely continued to blather inanely to Briony. 

"I remember being at the Academy," he said mindlessly. "Hardest I've ever worked in my life. But the lessons I learned, the friendships I forged, they were all worth--" 

"I have a question for you," came Briony's voice again, and this time it was so close that Daniel turned in surprise to find Briony in the center of the room, two paces behind him, her head cocked inquisitively to one side, the faint scent of roses rising off her. The book she had been reading lay abandoned on the desk behind her. 

"Yes?" Daniel said in a strangled tone.

"I would like to know," she said, her green eyes solemn, "if you would like to make love to me." 

"Um," Daniel said. "What?" 

And then, because he couldn't stop himself, even as his single-minded cock pointed toward Briony like a compass needle pointing north, Daniel said, "That's a surprise coming from you, Briony." 

A strange and unreadable expression crossed Briony's face and then, with a barely perceptible pause, she said, "Why do you say that?" 

"Well," Daniel said, "the last time you saw me, you told me that I was the biggest fool to ever draw a pentagram and you hoped the black demons of the abyss would finally devour me and my soul. I mean. Off the top of my head." 

And even as he was speaking, another part of Daniel was shouting silently to himself SHUT UP YOU FOOL SHUT UP AND FUCK THIS WOMAN WHO WANTS TO BE FUCKED.

(But the little quiet thoughtful voice was saying, _Women do not, as a rule, throw themselves at you, Daniel. Historically speaking._ ) 

Another slight pause, and then Briony grinned. Her teeth were white and straight. "Ah, but that was the past. I've had a long time to consider you and me. A long time to wish...certain things...were different." 

And with that, Briony reached down and seized the hem of the loose black dress she was wearing. In one fluid motion, she pulled it up and over her head, and then she dropped it to one side. 

She was wearing nothing underneath. Her breasts were everything Daniel had dreamed that they would be: enormous and round and tipped by two perfectly pink nipples. Between her legs, there was a thick triangle of bright red hair, and Daniel could see that the lowest of those curls was already dark and wet -- but he didn't even need to see that, because suddenly he could smell her, and it was not the smell of roses. 

"Lrrh," Daniel said, unintelligibly, because his mouth was dry and his cock was rock-hard, and even the little thoughtful voice of caution inside of him had gone completely silent. 

"Please," Briony said. She reached out a hand and beckoned Daniel with a smile.

And Daniel went to her, so utterly confused and transfixed that he did not even notice the fresh lines of chalk on the floor that he was stepping over as he joined her in the center of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe...to be continued...?


End file.
